


Something to Hide

by wynnebat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Consent Play, Established Relationship, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby drops by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this great spnkink-meme prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/90403.html?thread=35684643#t35684643).

It was the first time in a long while that Sam and Dean were able to take a break between hunting. Somehow, in the mess that was their lives, they'd found a spot when no apocalypses were looming on the horizon, the leviathan problem had been taken care of, no angels or demons seemed to be about to storm their lives, and signs of the supernatural were momentarily scarce. Neither of them were grievously injured from a recent werewolf hunt, with only some cuts and a small burn here and there (the fuckers had really liked fire), and with their newfound free time, the possibilities were limitless.

But when Dean gave Sam a single, long, heady look, their possibilities narrowed to just one.

"You want to do this here or wait until we get back to the bunker?" Sam asked, clicking his laptop shut. There were much more appealing things he could be doing instead of looking up obituaries and news reports.

Dean's tongue peeked out onto his lips, drawing Sam's focus completely. "Here's good enough."

Sam stood up and locked the door. When he turned around, Dean was already sitting on the edge of the bed, knees spread in a v. When they wanted it, Sam held a power over Dean; but despite the fact that Sam removed a length of soft rope from their toolbox and would soon tie it around Dean, his older brother had him wrapped around his little finger. (And vice versa, of course.)

"I want to tell you no," Dean said, and Sam began to press too tightly, speak too roughly, and let the deepest part of him revel in the fact that he had his brother at his mercy.

One minute in, Sam had Dean's wrists grasped in a bruising grip. Ten minutes in, Dean was blindfolded and tied and as helpless as a hunter could be. Fifteen minutes in, Dean was yelling into Sam's hand around his mouth and thrashing as Sam's cock speared inside.

Twenty minutes in, Sam heard a jingle from the doorknob. Their room had a do not disturb door-hanger; he'd put it up himself. It couldn't be the staff. It couldn't be the very dead werewolves they'd hunted. For fuck's sake, it better not be Cas. Sam was not going to be the one to explain what BDSM was.

Sam barely had time to startle when someone crashed into the door once. Dean's eyes widened as he began to desperately try to get out of his ropes.

Sam ignored him in favor of grabbing his gun, knowing it would take far too long to untie his brother. Dean's hands were tied to the headboard, his muscles straining against the cords. They weren't the same ones they tied up criminals with, but still tough and expertly tied. He'd have to go to the gag next, then the shackles around Dean's ankles. And if he wanted to make him completely presentable, he'd have to take the cock cage off his pretty dick, and its key was on the other side of the room.

But there was no time, and Sam had only just pointed his gun at the door when it slammed open, the figure breaking through the shoddy motel lock. Sam choked on his breath when he recognized Bobby standing on the other side of the room. Bobby's eyes were wide, his face set in a mask of horror. The muscles on Sam's face wouldn't even move from the shock he was in.

Bobby looked between them, his eyes hardening, and pointed a gun straight at Sam. "Whatever you are, you're dead," he said darkly, resolve heavy in his voice.

Sam glanced between Bobby and Dean in one strained moment, took a barely noticeable breath, and went with it. It wasn't a hard decision to make, not when the only other one was revealing to the man they thought of as nearly their father that their relationship wasn't nearly as wholesome as they'd pretended all this time.

"The Knights of hell send their love," he said to Bobby, smiling a too-wide grin that didn't reach his eyes. Before Bobby could begin the antipossession chant, Sam pressed the trigger of his gun, shooting just a bit too high, and Bobby ducked out into the hall. Sam shot three more times just to give himself some time, and prayed to every god there was that this worked. Then he jumped from the bed, taking Bobby's brief absence as the opportunity to flee through the window, curling in on himself to try to avoid the glass. Even though he'd have a number of cuts, it was better to jump than to face an enraged, protective Bobby with a gun.

It was the first time he'd ever left Dean stranded in bondage, but Sam was pretty sure he'd forgive him. Bobby would untie Dean first, he knew, so he had just enough time to get the fuck away.

With that, Sam ran, acutely aware of his nakedness. He breathed a sigh of relief when he vanished into the woods behind the motel and no shots or footsteps followed him.

.

Bobby's hands were shaking slightly as he helped untie and unlock Dean, but he said nothing until Dean was free. As Dean was sliding into boxers and jeans, finally feeling more secure, Bobby asked, "You alright?"

"I'm fine. Thanks, Bobby."

"If you—"

"No," Dean said, shaking his head. "I'm just fine. Just—don't."

"Of course."

It was so damn awkward that Dean could barely breathe, because Bobby was never supposed to find out. Never. Not in a million years had they planned to let Bobby know. Bobby already thought they were a bit screwed up, two brothers still living together into their twenties and thirties, but they weren't ever going to tell them more. And not like this. Bobby thought—

Dean didn't let himself finish the thought. He had enough guilt in his life. Instead, he grabbed a change of Sam's clothes, a gun, a flask of holy water, and the demon-killing knife. "Sam isn't gonna remember anything," he told Bobby, his voice low. "And I'm not gonna tell him. I need you to do the same."

"Jesus, kid, this isn't something you can hide."

"I can and I will. He doesn't need to know, Bobby."

"Alright," Bobby said. "I won't say a word. But... If you need anything."

"I know," Dean promised. If something bad truly happened, Bobby would've been his rock. But right now, Bobby was the man who almost knew too much, the only moral person in the room. His heart would not have been able to take the strain of two brothers fucking normally (if there was ever a normal in that situation). Bondage, dominance, bedroom games, rape fantasies... Bobby's corpse would've rolled over to get away. (And if from then on, Dean had the deal with the occasional pat on the shoulder or comforting bottle of beer, along with a mountain of guilt for the lie, well. It was far better than the other possibility. And Dean was very good at keeping secrets.)

"What were you doing here, anyway?"

"Got a tip-off about the werewolves; they're not dead after all. I was in the area, anyway. Thought I'd drop by."

Dean nodded and made a mental note to never, ever hunt and fuck in the same place again. Not in the bunker, either, since Bobby knew where it was and had a key. Maybe another continent would be far enough that this wouldn't happen again.

Not that Dean felt like having sex anytime soon. If anything was ever going to crash his libido, this was it.

"You go after the werewolf," Dean said. "I'll go after Sam. He couldn't have gotten too far."

"You sure?"

"I need to."

"Then we'll meet back here in two hours."

Dean waited for Bobby to leave, then strolled outside. His gait was stiff after being fucked so thoroughly, but the usual post-fuck pleasant feeling was absent. Instead, he just felt tired, vaguely ashamed, and very guilty. It didn't take long for him to decide that Sam had probably taken off into the woods, and after a couple yells, his brother appeared from behind a tree.

Even after everything that had happened, Dean's cock twitched just the slightest bit at the sight of Sam's naked body.

"We're getting a deadbolt next time," Dean said, throwing Sam his clothes. "And going to another state."

"Agreed," Sam replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
